


Dressed Down

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angry Sex, Clothing Kink, Deleted Scene, Established Relationship, Legion Armor Fun, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: The Sole Survivor loots some Centurion armor; Vulpes has no complaints





	Dressed Down

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this self-indulgent disaster up months ago and I figured I'd finally post instead of letting it languish in my files!
> 
> Context: this is a side-scene to an AU collab featuring my Sole Xavier and Hotot's Sole Survivor Jeanne/Saint! All you need to know is they ran into some Legion dudes and Xav had to use the old New Vegas disguise trick to escape (no thanks to Vulpes). Scene takes place after an argument.

Vulpes cocks his head to the side, leering up at him. A dark glint catching behind his pale eyes.

“Is that all?” Breathes Vulpes. “ _Domine?_ ”

Xavier backs away from him. Disgusted and horrified. “Don’t say that,” he manages, his heart all at once slamming against his chest.

Vulpes steps forward, brushes a finger against the front clasps of his cuirass. Hooks it beneath the red fabric of his cloak. “Is that an order?”

A chill drives its way down his spine, and he flutters for a moment. “More of a request—”  
  
His words are bitten off as Vulpes’ hauls him forward by the front of his cloak, mouth crashing against his own. A muffled, needy sound crawls through the point of contact between them and Xavier finds himself reeling as Vulpes paws at him through the unfamiliar clothes.

When Xavier pulls away, severing the kiss, Vulpes presses himself up against his armor, working a hand beneath the strips of fabric that make up the uniform’s skirt.

“What are you doing?” Xavier asks, somewhat unnecessarily. The buffout and the mentats have swept him right up, but he’s not an idiot.

Vulpes lips twist into a coy smirk, “Pleasing my superior.”

“No,” Xavier shakes his head. Shifting uncomfortably.“You’re playing games, indulging in some kind of sick… Legion fantasy.”

“Are you claiming you do not enjoy it as well?” And Vulpes palms Xavier’s cock beneath his uniform. He’s indeed half-hard, but he chooses to attribute that to adrenaline. To chems. Not to any of this.

Vulpes’ eyes gleam as he looks up at him, face still bruised from where Saint broke his nose. He’s scary like this. And enticing. It leaves Xavier at a loss. He shouldn’t — _can’t_ — give Vulpes what he wants, and yet half of him feels nearly compelled do just that. To throw Vulpes down and fuck him until he’s not thinking about all the unbelievable bullshit he’s put them through today.

Instead of doing anything, Xavier just stays where he is. Letting Vulpes stroke him and leave rough kisses along his neck, nuzzling his head beneath Xavier’s chin like a cat.

Vulpes drops to his knees and parts the strips of Xavier’s skirt, works him out of his boxers. “What was it you said… _you can lie to me. But do not lie to yourself._ ” And with that, Vulpes licks him from root to tip. Leaving Xavier’s mind scrambling for purchase.

Goddamnit.

Xavier sets his hand atop of Vulpes’ head, running his fingers along the short, dark hair. He looks so good like this. Normally he’d say so, but Vulpes doesn’t deserve it. Doesn’t deserve any of this. It’s bad enough he nearly got them all killed, dragged Xavier through the mud with him and is now getting exactly what he wants, but he doesn’t deserve to be praised on top of it.

Vulpes wraps his lips around him, then bows his head, taking Xavier all the way into his throat in one single motion. Showing off as he sucks and swallows around him, drawing back only enough to move his tongue in a way that makes Xavier’s resolve begin to melt.

No.

He pushes Vulpes off of him. A trail of saliva joining them for a sliver of a moment.

“Get up,” grunts Xavier. “Over the desk. I don’t wanna look at you.”

There’s a sharp rise and fall to Vulpes’ chest as he nods, the edge of his lips curling upwards. “Yes, _domine_.”

The word makes Xavier grind his teeth together, and he hauls Vulpes up before even giving him the chance to obey. Shoves him over the desk with a hand on the back of his neck. Smug face pressed against rusted steel and scratched paint.

“Tell me what you want,” hisses Xavier. “You want it so bad, you should at least be able to fucking ask for it.”

He can feel Vulpes shudder beneath him, “I want you to claim me,” says Vulpes.“To use me as you see fit.”

“Maybe I _see fit_ not to do anything to you,” says Xavier, as he rolls Vulpes’ tunic up. Sliding it over his head before pinning him back down. “What would you say then? Would you beg?”

Vulpes nods. “If that is your wish.”

“Say it.” Xavier runs a hand along the scars on Vulpes’ back. Rakes his nails over top of them. Vulpes sighs softly. Openly luxuriating in the attention.

There’s barely a pause. “Please,” sighs Vulpes. “Fuck me. _Domine.”_ He bows his back as Xavier drags his pants down around his thighs.

He hears the slap before he feels the sting of it against his palm, sees the red mark that darkens against Vulpes’ pale flank. “Don’t _call me that_.”

“Why not?” says Vulpes, the harshness of his breathing making his voice rustle like wind through dead winter grass. “Does it make you think of the others who have preceded you—”

Xavier brings his hand down again. The muscles in Vulpes’ back go tense, and then release, and he moans softly. Xavier repeats the motion, the sharp snap of flesh against flesh cutting through the room. Each strike feels like one inflicted on himself.

Another stab of anger punches through Xavier, watching Vulpes writhe beneath him, one hand balled into a fist against the surface of the desk and the other gripping onto the edge. It’s not right that he should look this good, not when everything else feels so wrong.

“You just want me to punish you,” he accuses, trying to steady himself. Caressing the darkening welts along the back of Vulpes’ thighs. “That’s all you care about, isn’t it? Just need someone to fill the role...”

“It is a shame you are so inept at doing so,” sneers Vulpes, twisting to look over his shoulder. Offering the briefest smirk up in Xavier’s direction before turning his face back downwards again. “You always do exceed at disappointing me, _domine._ ”

Xavier bristles at that, but manages a curt laugh as he reaches into the drawer of the desk. Retrieving the small canister of salve he keeps there. “And yet. Here you are.” He slicks up his fingers and his cock —a luxury Vulpes doesn’t even goddamn deserve— before setting the canister aside again. “You must fucking love being disappointed.”

Without another word, he slips two fingers inside of Vulpes, making the man squirm and jerk back against his hand. Softly voicing his protest as Xavier strokes him from the inside.

“ _Yes_ ,” Vulpes’ voice scrapes over the word. And Xavier clicks his tongue as fucks Vulpes roughly with his fingers, watching in awe as he arches into each movement.

He knows Vulpes is a glutton for pain, but somehow he always finds new ways to be surprised by just how deep it runs. Sadomasochism flows through him like a poison river, something that needs to be bled out, in one way or another. Although, by now he’s realized that Vulpes Inculta will never be fully bled dry of this need. He will live with it and inside of it until all his living is done.

Vulpes looks back over his shoulder again and the glint in his eyes makes Xavier avert his gaze. It’s humiliating, letting Vulpes do this to him, making him cave so easily. Baited and caught. Should be other goddamn way around.

He shoves Vulpes’ head back down against the desk and withdraws his fingers.

Biting his lip, Xavier works his skirt out of the way and takes himself in hand, kicking Vulpes’ legs further apart and lining up his cock. Nails digging hard into the other’s spine as he presses in.

Vulpes’ breath hitches, and he arches his back as Xavier fills him. The half-whispered pleas spilling from his lips setting sparks inside Xavier’s chest. Urging him on.

He can taste blood as he roughly thrusts his hips forward hard enough for Vulpes’ pleading to break off into a muted cry. Hard enough to rock the desk until it slams up against the wall. Drowning out whatever latin expletive that Vulpes follows up with. Relishing in how tight Vulpes feels around his cock.

He leans his weight onto his hand at the base of Vulpes’ neck, keeping him still as he sets his pace at an ungentle gallop. Riding out each wave and chasing after the next without regard to how it must feel to Vulpes. This is what he wanted after all, so Xavier indulges himself.

Broken latin phrases continue to tumble from Vulpes’ lips, intercut with unusually vulgar bits of english. Things that Xavier might normally appreciate, in other circumstances. He can’t deny he loves hearing Vulpes talk. Not as much as Vulpes loves hearing _himself_ talk, of course. But it comes close.

“Still haven’t apologized,” grunts Xavier, slowing his thrusts just enough that he can be heard over the thudding of the desk. “Maybe you should— beg for forgiveness.” He eases up on the back of Vulpes’ neck and trails down along his scars again, imagining each one of them reopened. Bleeding beneath his fingertips.

Vulpes pushes himself a bit on his elbows, “Forgive me, _domine_ …” he breaks off into a groan as Xavier claws into his shoulder, leaving raw, scarlet lines in his wake.  
  
“Forgive you for what?”

“For withholding information from you—”

Xavier hooks an arm beneath Vulpes, pulls him up off the desk and holds him against his chest, “I don’t care about the intel, Vulpes,” he breaths, caressing Vulpes’ throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob as he tries to swallow all the little noises that threaten to escape him. “I care that you betrayed my trust.”

Vulpes sucks in a breath, and Xavier can imagine the wide-eyed look he must have. Too bad there’s no mirror in here. Guess he wasn’t being totally honest when he said he didn’t want to look at Vulpes. He always wants to look at Vulpes. Especially in moments like this, when he can’t hide himself.  

“Apologies,” he says it so quietly that Xavier can barely hear, but it almost sounds genuine. Sorrowful, even.

“Did it feel good? Kowtowing to your Legion masters again?” He pulls out, turns Vulpes around to face him. He looks as imagined. Eyes wide and glassy, face flushed, lips parted just slightly with the effort of his breathing.

“It felt— powerful,” says Vulpes, staring through Xavier as he says it.

“Wrong answer,” Xavier shoves Vulpes so that he’s sitting on the desk. Vulpes follows along, lies back as expected when Xavier grabs him by one knee and folds the leg up against his chest. He re-enters Vulpes more roughly this time, only partly out of petty revenge.

Vulpes’ eyelids flutter, and his mouth falls open in a silent groan as Xavier resumes his pace. He can feel the tension already coiling in his stomach. The new angle letting him move deeper. Letting him watch Vulpes come undone beneath him, his unattended arousal leaking against his taut stomach. Xavier can’t help but smile as he takes in the sight of him. He is so lovely with all his composure and his artifice stripped away.

“ _Please_ ,” Vulpes whines again. Xavier hits that spot inside of him, shuddering and listening to the chorus of that broken voice trying to beg him for something even as the words are nothing.

Xavier decides to give him what he wants, and he adjusts his momentum just enough to hit that spot again. And again. Until Vulpes is almost screaming, lapsing between silence and broken sounds that will probably carry all the way out the window and down the street. The thought of it thrills Xavier. Everyone will know. Will be able to see the marks along Vulpes’ neck for days. There is some petty revenge in that, as well.

Xavier presses a hand to Vulpes’ throat, “Come for me,” he orders. Knowing he can’t hold on any longer himself. He wants to see Vulpes get off first.

Vulpes closes his hand around his straining cock, and falls to the command a few desperate strokes later. Generously coating himself with his own seed as he arches off the desk, trembling with each wave of his climax.  
  
The combination of it all pushes him over the edge as well, and he finishes inside of Vulpes just a few paces later. Shaking and biting his lip to keep quiet. Vulpes panting hard beneath him as he withdraws. Xavier’s hands shake as he tucks himself back into his uniform, suddenly appreciating the convenience of the stupid roman look.

Vulpes struggles unsteadily to his feet, eyes downcast as he steps back into his pants. Reaching for a discarded shirt to clean himself off.

“I forgive you,” says Xavier, still breathing a little too hard.

Vulpes looks up at him, moisture clinging to his dark eyelashes, the ice inside his gaze a little too thawed. He looks as though he has emerged from being lost at sea. Swept away and brought back as something else.

Silence settles over them for a moment, and Xavier reaches for Vulpes’ hand, pulls him forward until he can wrap his arms around him. “You okay?”

Vulpes doesn’t return the embrace, but still he leans into it, and Xavier can feel him nod against his shoulder before he pushes Xavier away again.

“I do not require coddling,” says Vulpes. The usual bite returning to his voice.

Xavier opens his mouth to press further. Hesitates. There’s still anger chewing at him, but some inkling of guilt rains over it, leaving him heavy and muddled. He doesn’t know what to say.

“You were correct. I only wished for you to discipline me,” Vulpes smiles faintly. Rueful. “I am not disappointed.”

He sighs. "Well—”

A loud rumble sounds off in the distance, and they both freeze in place, tensing as they listen to the sound of gunfire erupting over the town.

“—Shit.”


End file.
